It is known to convert cotton waste to mulch. Probably the most common process for converting cotton waste to mulch is by an extrusion process. Cotton waste is directed into a mixer where the cotton waste is mixed with a pigment and other components. After the cotton waste has been mixed it is directed into an extruder which includes an elongated tube having an auger rotated therein. The pitch of the auger becomes progressively smaller from the inlet end of the extruder to the outlet end thereof. Thus, as the cotton waste is augered from the inlet to the outlet, the variation in pitch will compress the cotton waste and generates heat in the process. Eventually, the formed mulch is sprayed or directed out the outlet of the extruder. This extrusion process is inefficient and expensive.
One of the major drawbacks to this extrusion process is the huge energy requirements per pound of mulch product produced. For example, it is believed that a 150 horsepower motor operating the auger will only produce about 1,000 lbs. of mulch per hour. In addition, this extrusion process has the disadvantage of resulting in substantial wear and tear on the extruder and particularly the auger and barrel. This wear and tear makes the extruder difficult and expensive to repair and maintain.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for an efficient and cost effective process for converting cotton waste to mulch.